1. Technical Field Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible circuits are designated in various circumstances, in where flexibility, space savings, or production constraints limit the serviceability of rigid circuit boards or hand wiring.
Therefore, many flexible electronic devices utilize inorganic materials for the manufacture of electronic components.